waruburefandomcom-20200214-history
Moroha Haimura/Abilities
Powers and Abilities Moroha Haimura is a unique existence who has lived two previous lives as two men who yielded inhuman abilities that made them either feared and/or admired, making his full potential as the third incarnation unknown. In one of these lives, he was known as Kensei Flaga, a prince hailed as the Strongest Swordsman and Guardian of the Holy Sword who defeated nations alone coming out victorious without one wound due to his near-endless prana. In the second life, he was known as Shu Saura, a feared man hailed as the Lord of the Netherworld and Pluto who held various forbidden spells razing countless nations, which resulted in changing continental climates using forbidden spells by causing ice ages and great floods. Overview Being the lauded , he has the powers of a Shirogane and Kuroma. On his first attempt, he could unlock all Seven Prana Gates and summon his Origin, the Holy Sword Salatiga using an ID Tag. He could fight on a near equal level with Gen Isurugi despite his lack of experience and defeated him after using Incinerate, then later fought against a nine-headed hydra classed as a dreadnaught and killed it alone after using Kurikara. He could react to the Alkaid of Edward Lampard, Moroha was then able to wound the once thought impenetrable Ginrei Argusten and to defeat a Fortress Class Metaphysical. In his fight with the Lightning Empress, he released Ouroboros, defeating Vasilisa's lightning giant and in the process, remodeling the Russian landscape. Holy Sword Salatiga Originating from his previous life as "Kensei Flaga" hailed as both the Strongest Swordsman and Guardian of the Holy Sword, the prince used his treasured sword at most times on the battlefield. In his current incarnation, though Moroha was unable to materialize the genuine article, it has still proven to be a reliable sword, which lets him channel his immense prana through without breaking. Swordsmanship Unlike other Shirogane who rely on their Light Arts, Moroha has trained his swordsmanship instead of focusing on his prana. Due to his past life as Kensei Flaga, he has extensive knowledge to access when training or stuck in a tough situation in combat, using things such as Natural Stance, letting him adapt and react to his surroundings. A true testament to this, Moroha shut off his prana and relied on swordsmanship in his fight with Elena who has the Origin, Magic Sword Leprazam could absorb all her prana, outclassing her in terms of skills alone. Intelligence Moroha has displayed to be perceptive to certain situations on and off the battlefield, which is possible due to his memories from two previous lives, one of them being as Kensei Flaga who fought on countless battlefields. In his battle against Gen, he used his tactical skills to his advantage using his arrogance against him numbers of times, as well as the environment itself. It is further shown in his fight against the nine-headed hydra, being able to use both his White Iron and Black Magic to gain an advantage against the dreadnaught despite it being his first battle against a metaphysical, then created his Yin-Yang Ancestral Art. This is also displayed in his battles against both Edward Lampard and Vasilisa Yuryevna Mostovaya both of which are Rank S. In his fight against the former, he showed strategic skill against the superior Shirogane despite his far advanced Light Arts, even using one of them; his tactical skill is highlighted after he began a war against the latter (joined with Angela Johnson), Moroha took down multiple of her top-ranked Russian saviors without suffering one wound or killing either of them. Moroha is skilled in instructing others to better their abilities, as shown as he trained Satsuki Ranjou and Haruka Momochi. He can also advance basic Light Arts such as Kongoutsu, creating a variation that leans more toward the highest variation, Kinu, which the Invincible White Iron, Sir Edward Lampard. Light Arts Moroha is a Shirogane, who are able to use prana to increase their physical abilities to superhuman levels letting him combat metaphysicals. He is among the first-year students able to unlock all Seven Prana Gates on their first attempt, albeit Gen Isurugi learned about this two years prior to entering Akeno Academy and it took one year for him to open all seven. He most notably has more prana than normal Shirogane, being able to negate a Step Two Dark Art with Taimatsu which everyone was surprised at. Kongoutsu |Kongō-dori|lit. "High Durability"}}: One of the basic skills of Light Arts. it Increases defense force by hardening the body with prana. Taimatsu |Taima-dori|lit. "Magical Resistance"}}: A higher level of Kongoutsu. It's defensive skill against dark arts, although it cannot fully avoid damage. However, in Volume 2, Moroha managed to block Step two dark art with it without any effort. Gorikitsu |Gōriki-dori|lit. Superhuman Strength"}}: One of the basic skills of Light Arts. By concentrating prana on hands or feet, It can grant amazing physical strength to the user. Jinsokutsu |Shinsoku-dori|lit. "Godspeed"}}: One of the basic skills of Light Arts. Injecting prana in their feet, the user gains godlike speed and great jumping ability. Taihaku |Taihaku|lit. "Venus"}}: One of the Five-Star Techniques. It can infuse a weapon with prana and freely control it. If the enemy is injured with it, prana invades their body and attacks them from within. The skill Moroha used when he made a crack in Edward's Armor. Chinsei |Chinsei|lit. "Saturn"}}: One of the Five-Star Techniques. This attack does not harm the body but attacks consciousness making them faint. Moroha used it against Elena when she was possessed. Keikou |Keiwaku|lit. "Mars"}}: A Super-Advanced Light Art classified as one of the Five Star Techniques, which transforms one's prana into a phenomenon matching his foundation, in his case, was to sever in essence the concept of "severing" and "cutting" instead of the blade. It lets Moroha cut off the arm of Charles despite the distance between them through cutting the concept of "distance" itself. Dark Arts Moroha is also a Kuroma, learning how to use Black Magic after receiving instructions from Shizuno Urushibara. Bind |Sokubaku|lit. "Restraint"}}: This is a dark art, where Moroha creates jet-black chains using mana, in which he uses to bind his opponents, but he first used this in Volume 2 in an attempt to stop a car. Decrease Weight |Hanegō no Taigen}}: A dark art, where Moroha decreases his weight to near zero letting him float, which he used in Volume 1 and used alongside Jinsokutsu. Freezing Shade |Itetsukukage|lit. "Freezing Shadow"}}: A Step Three Dark Art, where he causes ice to cover his opponent. Incinerate |Kasō|lit. "Cremation"}}: A Step Three Dark Art, where he causes flames to cover his opponent. Sleep Near Death |Man'nonemuri|lit. "Million Sleep"}}: A Dark Art, where he causes his target to fall asleep. Black Gehenna |Kokujō Jigoku|lit. "Black Rope Hell"}}: The Step Five Dark Art, where Moroha creates black flames described as not being among the natural world and move as if it were alive. Though he hasn't used Black Gehenna in an actual fight, he uses this alongside "Kurikara". Pyroclasm |Guren Jigoku|lit. "Crimson Hell"}}: A Step Six Dark Art, where Moroha creates flames that explodes and surrounds the immediate area, which would transform the whole area into a burning hell. Thunderstorm Helix |Sandāsutōmu Herikkusu|lit. "Lightning Spiral"}} A Step Eight Dark Art, where Moroha causes multiple spear-shaped lightning bolts to rain down from the skies above him and strike his opponent. Cocytus |Maka Hachi Toku Ma Jigoku|lit.}}: Both his Step Thirteenth Dark Art and Origin, where Moroha using ice to turn the entire area around him into a frozen hell, freezing everything it comes into contact with, it turns the skies, red sunset, everything in the surrounding is turned white. If Moroha uses Cocytus without care or holding back and without Maya using her Origin, Moroha could cause an ice age around the entire area. Ouroboros |Sekai Kurai no Hebi|lit. "World Eater Snake"}}: His Thirteenth Dark Art and Origin, where Moroha creates a magical sea, a natural disaster that surpasses natural disasters. He manipulates this sea without limit, letting Moroha make multiple tentacles that are able to wrap around his enemies even the enormous lightning giant that Vasilisa Yuryevna Mostovaya, an S-Rank Savior created using Celestial Crusaders, a Thirteen Step Dark Art in a matter of moments. A downside is that once the magical sea is created, it cannot be removed afterward and can cause the entire maps to be altered. The Abyss |Tenchi Shūen no Gōka, Mukenjigoku|lit. "Conflagration of the End of Heaven and Earth, Infinite Hell"}} Yin Yang Arts As the Ancient Dragon, a Savior able to use both Light and Dark Arts, Moroha learned how to merge both these powers to create the |lit. Yin-Yang Ancestral Arts}}. He used this for the first time in Volume 1, in his fight against the nine-headed hydra, however, these techniques could cause needless destruction if Moroha goes all out. Kurikara |Ten o mo Kogasu Gōma no Kokken|lit. "Demon Conquering Black sword that Also Burns the Heavens"}}: His fist Yin-Yang Ancestral Art, where he combines both the powerful flames and area effect of Black Gehenna; and internal destruction of , causing black flames to surround Salatiga. It was powerful enough to eliminate a Dreadnaught-Class such as the Nine-Headed Hydra using a single strike and eliminated an entire mall causing people to compare the scene to hell itself, as well as evaporate all the water in a river with a single blow. First used in Volume 1. Hydra |Banshō Kami Tsubusu Kuzu no Kōken|lit. "All-Devouring Nine Heads of the Shining Sword"}}: Moroha combines Decrease Weight (Black Art) and Donrou (White Iron). First used in Volume 9. Ekushukishu |Nitten Nomi Kudasu Tokoyo no Shiro ken|lit. "Sun Swallowing White Sword of Endless Night"}}: Moroha combines Bright White Frost (Black Art) and Taihaku (White Iron). First used in Volume 11. Nam Doultsk }} Vritra (Anime Original) Vritra (ヴリトラ, Vuritora): Mohora uses Pyroclasm (Black Art) combined with the mixed power of his past lovers making his Black Gehenna extremely more powerful while causing Saratiga to extend the length of its blade. Category:Terminologies